


Creep

by sehomeanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, ChanBaek - Freeform, F/M, Gore, M/M, Mild Gore, baekhyun creepy, chanrose, chanyeol im sorry too, im sorry baekhyun, rosé baby im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehomeanie/pseuds/sehomeanie
Summary: “You’re finally mine” Baekhyun sweetly smiled. “I promise you that we’re going to live happily.”Baekhyun was talking to Chanyeol. He loves the boy so much he’s pretty much willing to do anything for him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 6





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk!

**_September 2, Monday_ **

  
It was first day of school today and Baekhyun’s already on his senior year, thus he can’t understand the need for another orientation. It’s such a waste of time. He would still be sleeping at this hour if only their goddamn orientation isn’t required.

  
“Okay, class dismissed”

  
Finally! After an excruciating three hours of listening to their professor’s rants and shenanigans, they can finally go.

  
“Hey Baekhyun!” Chanyeol greets him.

  
Park Chanyeol is Baekhyun’s classmate since first year and he’s one of the popular guys. He can’t blame him, Chanyeol’s such a catch—he’s rich as fuck, intelligent and above all, handsome. He is also Baekhyun's "love of my life"-- _his words._

  
For years he was contented to just admire Chanyeol from afar and never ever dared to go near him, more so have a conversation with him.

  
“H-hi C-Chanyeol” Baekhyun stutters.

  
“Cute” Chanyeol chuckles “See you around, Baekie”

  
“Dude, what the fuck is that? Do you know how weird that Byun Baekhyun is?” he can hear Sehun whispering as they go out of the room.

  
“Man, we’re already on our last year. Might as well be friends with everyone”

  
“You don’t know what you’re trying to get yourself into” Sehun says while shaking his head.

  
Oh Sehun, another popular guy. He is Chanyeol’s bestfriend. And just like him, Sehun also qualifies to the rich, intelligent and handsome club. But unlike Chanyeol, he’s more closed off and snobbish.

  
“Come on, he’s a pup” Chanyeol says, glancing at him as he tries to look away.

  
 _Oh God, why does he have to be that handsome,_ he thought to himself.

  
Sehun shrugs, clearly disappointed with what his friend is doing. He can’t blame the guy, he’s known to be the weirdest person in their class… or batch. He doesn’t know or more importantly, he doesn't care.

☠️

  
He is now at the cafeteria having his lunch with the only person who can stand his weird ass—Do Kyungsoo.

  
“Hi Baek” he startles upon hearing the voice that he always wanted to hear.

  
“Chanyeol”

  
Kyungsoo is looking at them, wide eyed, confused as how the fuck THE Park Chanyeol is talking with his weird friend.  
  
“Can I sit here? Sehun’s got something to do and I don’t have anyone else to eat lunch with”

  
“Uh… y-yeah… yeah s-sure” he stutters.

  
“Great, I’ll just buy my food. Thanks Baekie”

  
Chanyeol leaves to buy his food leaving a blushing Baekhyun and a confused Kyungsoo.

  
“What is happening, Byun?”

  
“W-what do you mean what’s happening?”

  
“Park’s talking to you. THE Park Chanyeol?”

  
“I don’t know. He j-just started talking to me”

  
“Cut if off, Baek. What did you do?” Kyungsoo says, clearly not believing his friend that Park Chanyeol suddenly started talking to him.

  
“I’m telling the truth, Kyung! I didn’t do anything. H-he just started talking to me”

  
“Does he know that you have a crush on him?”

  
“N-no. And shut your mouth, he might come back and hear you!”

  
“Hear what?” Chanyeol suddenly appears, smiling, with a tray full of snacks in his hand.

  
Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo wide eyed, while Kyungsoo just shrugged off.

  
“None of your business, Park”

  
“Whoa, chill Kyungsoo” Chanyeol laughs.

  
“Why are you even talking to us? Can’t you see? People are looking at us”

  
“Let them be, I don’t even know what’s the big deal. I just want to be friends with everyone before we graduate”

  
“That’s nice of you, Chanyeol” Baekhyun timidly says.

  
Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun and pats his head.

  
“You’re cute, Baekkie!”

  
“Stop” Kyungsoo interrupts.

  
“Stop what?”

  
“That. Never do that again. Baek’s not a dog.”

“Kyungie, it’s fine…”

“No. Do it again, Park and you’ll catch these hands” Kyungsoo warns.

“Kyungie!”

  
“O-kay? I won’t do it again” Chanyeol smiles, confusion drawn in his face and just started eating.

  
Kyungsoo looks at the two who are eating beside each other and shakes his head in dismay. He is afraid… not for his friend, but for Chanyeol. Well, he can't help it. Kyungsoo trusts his friend, don't get him wrong. It's just that, Baekhyun likes Chanyeol, and he's sure, Chanyeol does not see Baekhyun the same way he sees him. And his bestfriend has some tendencies that scares people, sometime even him, if he can't get what he wants.   
  
_Seriouly, Park Chanyeol. You don’t know what you’re bringing yourself into,_ Kyungsoo thought to himself.

☠️

  
Months passed and Chanyeol and Baekhyun have grown closer. Sehun’s still there watching over his friend. He’s really worried about Chanyeol. Chanyeol was laughing at him, calling him control freak and paranoid. He just can’t stop himself from worrying. As far as he can remember, Baekhyun had friends back then, but on their sophomore year, all that's left for Baekhyun is Kyungsoo. After that, no one ever dared to be friends with him. Of course, at first he sympathized with Baekhyun. Who would even want to be alone? But the people on their school loves gossip, from there he knew what was their reason of staying away from Baekhyun.  
  


_He's super weird. I've been into his room and he has that test tubes or something?_

_It's like you can never say no to him. I can remember he invited us to his house once but I can't go. He taunted me telling he'd stab me if I didn't come.  
  
I could've tolerated him being weird, but he loves to joke about him killing us if we don't heed to his requests, it's scary to be with him._

He's not the type of guy who believes in rumors and gossips, but hearing all those allegations, not just once or twice but a lot of times, all coming from people who have been friends with him, he started to become more observant of Baekhyun's behavior. There he saw how weird Baekhyun acts. He have seen him pulling tantrums on Kyungsoo whenever Kyungsoo says no to him, sometimes he will see him glaring at people who goes near Chanyeol.  
  
He looks all sweet and harmless, he must admit that, but there is really something about the boy that irks him a lot… no it’s not his weirdness, even his boyfriend Junmyeon can be weird sometimes and he have tolerated it. But Baekhyun, he knows that there is something more.

  
On the other hand, Kyungsoo never fails to remind Baekhyun that Chanyeol just wants to be friends with him and nothing more. He knew Baekhyun since they were kids and he’s completely aware of how Baekhyun falls easily. He’s not dumb to know that Baekhyun can never fit in Chanyeol’s world and he’s kind of worried that people might hurt Baekhyun or Baekhyun... _might hurt them._

Baekhyun’s not perfect, but he’s still his friend.

  
“…and the way he smiles at me, oh God Kyungie. I could melt just by looking at him”

“Baekhyun”

  
“And the way he speaks! He’s so gentle, I know I tell him a lot of weird stuff, but he always look so interested like a good boyfriend he is”

“That’s it, Byun!” Kyungsoo shouts.

  
“What?” Baekhyun whines.

  
“He is not your boyfriend”

“A guy can dream”

“Oh God, Baekhyun. That dream is never going to happen, you’re being delusional!”

“And so what if I am delusional? I know he likes me too”

“Yeah, he seems to like you” Kyungsoo answers "as a friend"

He emphasized the last three words.

  
“Can you, for once, stop being negative about this, Kyungsoo? He makes me happy, I make him happy. What the fuck is wrong with that?”

  
“You know what’s wrong about this, Byun. I can never save your ass every damn time you do something stupid”

  
“Who the fuck told you to save me?”

“Really? So this is how it is now?”

“I didn’t ask you to save me, I don’t need you. But you keep on insisting to stay. Go fuck yourself. I don’t need you”

“Touch Park and I won’t hesitate to…”

“Do whatever you want, I don’t care”

“God, Baekhyun, you’re so stubborn”

“Thanks!” Baekhyun says and walks away.

  
_Fucking Byun. You and your crazy ass._

☠️

  
“Hey Baek!”

  
Baekhyun sweetly smiles upon seeing the guy who called his name.

  
“Hey, Channie”

“Are you free later?”

Baekhyun have classes until 6, but who cares about classes when he’ll get to have a chance to be one of his crushes, the number one, needless to say. Baekhyun giggled at the thought.

“I am”

“Okay, good then! See you at the bridge by the lake at around…” Chanyeol looks at his watch then back to Baekhyun “5?”

  
“5 it is then” Baekhyun smiles and made a mental note of his _‘date by the lake’_ with Park Chanyeol.

  
“See you!” Chanyeol waves as he runs for his class.

☠️

  
  
“Chanyeol”

  
“Hey, Kyungsoo. Haven’t seen you in a while. What’s up?”

  
“Do you have time?”

  
“I’m free after my classes, why’d you ask?”

  
“Around what time are you free?”

  
“Around 5? Oh no, scratch that, I don’t think I’m free today. I have classes ‘til 5, then I’ll see Baekhyun after”

“At 5?” Kyungsoo asks, confused.   
  


He makes sure he knows Baekhyun's schedule because he tends to do this-- cut classes.

“Yeah”

“Baek’s got classes until 6 today”

“What? But he said he’s free”

Kyungsoo mentally cursed. _Good gracious Byun Baekhyun._

“Nevermind. But please be careful with Baekhyun”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him”

  
_For someone famous for being intelligent, I didn’t know he can be dumb sometimes._

  
“No, I meant to take care of yourself”

“What?”

“Just do what I say. If you can stop going around with Baek, please do, Chanyeol. Please do. Thanks”

“Kyungsoo—”

Kyungsoo speeds away even before Chanyeol could answer.

  
“Why do people keep on telling me to be careful around Baekhyun when he’s just sweet and nice?” Chanyeol asks himself.

  
“Because there is something wrong with him”

  
“You startled me, Sehun”

  
“I told you not to goo too friendly with Byun. Even his friend is warning you”

  
“And that’s what I seriously can’t see. Why are you guys keep on asking me to be careful around him? He’s sweet!” Chanyeol says weirded out.

  
“I told you, there’s something in him that sends me off”

  
“Everyone sends you off, Sehun”

  
“But Byun’s different” Sehun warns.

  
“Perhaps, you have a crush on him?” Chanyeol says, wiggling his eyebrows.

  
“Goodness, Chanyeol. Shut the fuck up. I already have Jun!”

  
Chanyeol laughed loudly getting attention from people.

  
“Don’t worry too much about me, Dad” Chanyeol smirks.

  
“Whatever, Park. I hope you won’t hear me saying I told you so”

☠️

**_4:45 PM_ **

  
_Why is time too slow today?! I want to see my Chanyeol already_ , Baekhyun thought.

  
Baekhyun has been looking at his wrist watch since it hit four. He is so excited to see Chanyeol. He’s also excited on what is the guy’s plan that they have to meet by the lake when he could have told him what he wants to say earlier.

  
 _Maybe, he’s going to tell me he likes me!_ Baekhyun blushed at the thought.

  
“Byun!”

  
His seatmate nudges him.

  
“What?”

  
“Our prof’s calling you”

  
“O-oh, yes S-sir?”

“You’re not listening again! What am I even going to do with you?!”

“I-I’m sorry, S-sir”

“Sit down!”

**_4:55 PM_ **

  
_Five more minutes, just five more._

Their professor kept on blabbing things, and Baekhyun kept spacing out casually checking his watch from time to time.

  
**_5 PM_ **

  
Their professor isn’t done yet with his blabbering, Baekhyun already wants to go.

  
**_5:10 PM_ **

  
_Fucker won’t stop talking, for fuck’s sake_ , Baekhyun said while throwing daggers to the old man.

  
**_5:15 PM_ **

  
“Class dismissed”

“Fucking finally” Baekhyun whispers, but still caught their professor’s attention.

  
“What did you say, Byun?”

He looks at their professor and goes out of their room leaving the man screaming for his name. He’ll deal with him next time. He has to go to Chanyeol for now.

☠️

  
  
“Fuck that old smelly man, Chanyeol’s probably waiting too long for me now” he talks to himself while running to where Chanyeol is.

  
**_5:25 PM_ **

  
Baekhyun reaches their rendezvous. Good thing, Chanyeol’s not yet there. It’s better if he’s the one who’s going to wait.

At exactly 5:30 PM, he sees a tall and handsome man slowly approaching him.

“Hey Baek!” Chanyeol calls out.

  
As usual, Chanyeol is dashing and charming, Baekhyun’s losing his breath again just by looking at him.

  
“Did I make you wait?”

  
“N-no. I j-just got here too!”

  
“Okay, good. Do you want ice cream?”

  
“Of course, I’d love too!”

  
He doesn’t eat ice cream, or any dairy products to say the least. How can he when he was born to be intolerant of any lactose. But who is he to say no to Chanyeol?

  
They went to a nearby ice cream shop. Seeing their menu… looks like Baekhyun will have to sleep at their comfort room.

  
“What do you want?”

  
“Anything will do” Baekhyun says to which Chanyeol answered with a sweet smile.

  
“Okay then, cutie. Have a seat over there while I order”

  
Baekhyun blushes at the compliment but follows nonetheless.

  
While Chanyeol was ordering, he busied himself in playing his beloved gory game ‘Creep’ in his phone, when a girl suddenly butted in.

  
“Excuse me, are you Baekhyun?”

  
“U-uh y-yeah?”

  
_The girl was tall, slim, blonde… and her facial features are very much feminine._

  
Much to his surprise the girl sat in front of him and started talking to him like they’re friends or anything.

  
“So you are the Byun Baekhyun Chanyeol keeps on talking about” She’s bubbly and fine… she’s pretty. But what did she say? Chanyeol’s been talking about him? Is this his sister?

  
“Perhaps, are you Chanyeol’s sister?” Baekhyun smiles timidly.

  
“Oh, no no. I am not his sister. I am his—”

  
“Girlfriend” Chanyeol cuts her off “She’s my girlfriend, Baek” Chanyeol says, a bit too enthusiastic.

  
“Hey babe” the girl stands and kisses Chanyeol in front him.

  
“Hi babe. I guess you already know each other?”

  
“Oh no, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Chaeyoung by the way. Park Chaeyoung” the girl smiles sweetly. Too sweet for his liking.

  
Park Chaeyoung… he knows that name. One of their university’s best cheerleaders. Classic, a famous guy is dating the best bitch in the cheerleading department.

  
“You were right, babe. Baekkie’s cute!”

  
“I told you”

  
Baekhyun scrunches up his face, cringing from how clingy that Chaeyoung is.

  
“Thanks” he utters, _tastless._

  
_What the fuck is this Chanyeol? You brought me here to meet that pussy? What the fuck? I should’ve been your boyfriend. You should be mine!_

  
Baekhyun is looking at Chanyeol as if the guy committed a heinous crime, while he was throwing deadly daggers to the girl as if he wants to end her life right at that moment.

  
“Here’s your ice cream, Baek” Chanyeol hands to him his ice cream.

  
“Thank you”

  
He is about to have his first bite on the frozen dessert when that Chaeyoung girl angles herself to face Chanyeol and cringingly says _‘ahhh’_.

  
To add more to his frustrations, Chanyeol just laughed like he had seen the cutest shit on Earth and giving that girl a bite on his dessert.

  
“Actually” Baekhyun suddenly speaks up, interrupting the ‘sweet’ couple, “I can’t eat this”

  
“Huh? Why? You don’t like the flavor? Let me buy you a new one”

  
“No, I am intolerant to lactose”

  
“Oh…” Chanyeol says, words not sinking in “oh!! Why didn’t you tell me

  
_Because I want you to take care of me and I want you to send me home. But you’re with a pussy now and I don’t want that witch seeing me vomiting my life out._

  
“I forgot”

“You forgot you’re lactose intolerant?” Chaeyoung asks, completely surprised at how can someone forget about their digestive disorder.

  
“Yeah, and what about it?”

  
Chanyeol was shocked upon his outburst. He knows that he’s been acting bratty, but who cares? He though this is going to be their romantic date where Chanyeol would confess to him, not ‘meet my girlfriend cause you’re my best buddy’ date.

  
“Channie, I’m sorry, but I think I have to go home now”

  
“Already?" Chanyeol pouts "We usually stay until 11 outside? Is there something wrong?”

  
“Please, Baekkie. Don’t get uncomfortable on me. Yeol and I… we’re like a two peas in a pod. His friends are mine as well” that’s Chaeyoung.

  
_Piss off, I don’t need you. I only want my Channie! Two peas in a pod my ass._

  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Channie, I’m sorry but I really have to go.”

  
“Sure, Baekkie. See you tomorrow?”

  
“Yeah, see you tomorrow”

☠️

  
Baekhyun is having his lunch with a smile creeping on his face when he hears Chanyeol’s voice.

  
“Hey” Chanyeol greets.

  
“Hey!”

  
“You’re happy today?” Chanyeol, though weirded out, smiles.

  
“Yeah!”

  
“You’re not with Kyungsoo?”

  
Upon hearing the guy’s name, Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow.

  
“No, I don’t think you’ll be able to see him with me anymore” he says casually.

  
“What? Why? Did something happened? Is that why you were kind of off the weather yesterday?”

  
You see, that’s his Channie. He gets worried about him over the simplest things, he’s sure he just used that girl to cover up his feelings for him.

  
_God, Chanyeol. You’re so cute!_

  
“Yeah, but I’m fine now, thanks for worrying” Baekhyun says.

  
“No problem, Baek. You know that you can always turn to me” Chanyeol smiles at him.

  
That smile… that smile that sends Baekhyun to cloud nine. During times of distress, he knows just needs to see his Channie’s smile and poof, his day will go bright again.

“Thanks, Channie”

Just like any other day, they spend the rest of their lunch break together. He’s sure, very sure, that Chanyeol likes him too.

☠️

  
_**8 PM, Friday** _

  
Chanyeol and Baekhyun are at their favorite coffee shop. Baekhyun’s teaching the tall male how to play his favorite game.

  
“You have to have an agenda on why you should kill people”

  
“Why do I even have to kill?”

  
“It’s because you are the creep! You have to act normal until you finally finish your goal. This is like a simulation. At the start, you should already have a goal. Then you will be given six months to finish that. Six months in the game, okay? Approximately, that’s only three months for us. It doesn’t matter how many people you’ll kill, what’s important is you finish your goal.”

  
“What’s your goal?”

  
“In the game?”

  
“Yeah”

  
“To have my crush marry me”

  
“That’s fluffy for a game that is as gory as this!”

  
Baekhyun chuckles.

  
“It’s based on real life!”

  
“So you want to marry your crush?”

  
“Of course!” Baekhyun says proudly.

  
“Who’s your crush?” Chanyeol asks, teasing.

  
“You!” Baekhyun answers cheerily.

Chanyeol chuckles "Yeah, right"

"It's true!"

  
Baekhyun is cut off by the sudden ringing of Chanyeol’s phone.

  
“Hello, Jisoo?”

  
Jisoo. If Baekhyun is not mistaken that’s probably Kim Jisoo, Chaeyoung’s friend and one of the prettiest cheerleader in their university.

  
“Chaeng? Why? Did something happen?”

  
Chanyeol looks horrified. Baekhyun’s wondering what happened.

  
“She texted me at around 4. She said she won’t be able to meet me today since she had some stuff to do”

  
Chanyeol waits for the Jisoo girl to answer. Baekhyun can slightly hear that the girl on the other line was crying.

  
“Fuck. Where are you?”

  
It was evident that Chanyeol is panicking.

  
“Okay, I’ll go there. Thank you, Jisoo” Chanyeol says and ends the call. He is in a hurry fixing his things.

  
“What’s happening?” Baekhyun asks.

  
“Chaeng is missing. Jisoo said she didn’t attend their practice and that never happens. She didn’t even went to her classes. I don’t know what happened but we were supposed to go out of town since it’s weekend tomorrow. Then she texted me at around 4 saying she can’t see me today since she have to do something”

  
Baekhyun’s face scrunches up, Chanyeol is so worried of the girl.

  
_You shouldn’t be worried about someone who’s not me, Chanyeol. You shouldn’t be._

  
“Do you want me to go with you? You seemed tense. I think it’s better if you’ll not drive alone”

  
“Are you sure you can go with me? I don’t think I’ll be able to go home tonight if I didn’t find her”

  
“It’s fine, Channie”

  
Chanyeol envelops Baekhyun into his arms, hugging him tight.

  
“Thank you, Baekhyun. Thank you”

  
Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol’s eyes and smiles.

  
“You are very much welcome, Channie. Everything for you”

☠️

  
They arrived at the place Jisoo told them to go, and true enough, the girl Chanyeol was talking to was really the Kim Jisoo he knows.

  
“You’re with Baek…” Jisoo says, surprised.

  
“Yes, he said he’s going to help us find Chaeng”

  
“Oh…” Jisoo is having second thoughts. She is afraid of Baekhyun. They were classmates in three subjects during their sophomore year. The guy’s sweet and looks nice but there was something in him that screams off and she can’t define what it is. And she heard the rumors about the guy.

  
“Let’s start looking for her?” Chanyeol suddenly says, cutting Jisoo off from her reverie.

  
“O-okay. I’ve asked some of our schoolmates and they said they’ve seen her went to the lake park”

  
“Okay, so I guess we should start from there”

  
“Come on?” Baekhyun quietly says.

☠️

  
  
_**10:45 PM** _

  
They’ve been searching all over their campus since they know that the girl wouldn’t go around without someone with her. She never goes out alone. Good thing that Jisoo was able to notify the guards and staff of their school since they really needed a hand from them.

  
“We’ve been looking for her for hours already. Chanyeol, I am getting scared. I just want her safe” Jisoo’s eyes starts to get teary. She’s really worried about her friend.

  
“Jisoo, I am scared too. But we will find her, okay?”

  
“Thank you”

  
Chanyeol, though worry is clearly etched on his face, smiles at Jisoo before they went on in finding Chaeyoung.

_**11 PM** _

  
Baekhyun is by the lake trying to look for the missing girl when something popped up from the water. Out of surprise, Baekhyun threw a stone.

  
“Fuck”

  
“Baek?”

  
“C-channie”

  
“Why are you alone? I told you to stick with the guard”

  
“I-I’m fine”

  
“Did you see something?” Jisoo asks him suspiciously.

  
“N-no”

  
“I think we should go home now, my mom’s looking for me too” Jisoo looks at Baekhyun “I just hope we’ll find Chaeng tomorrow, and I hope she is safe”

  
☠️

  
_**8 AM, Saturday** _

  
Chanyeol’s phone is blasting loud, continuous ringing could be heard all over his room. Lack of sleep is evident in his eyes, he wasn’t able to sleep right away.

  
“Jisoo?”

  
Chanyeol lost his grip on his phone as he slowly succumbs to guilt and tears. Chaeyoung was seen by the lake, lifeless.

  
Despite the tears slowly clouding his eyes, he drove away to see his girlfriend.

☠️

While driving he tries his best to contact Baekhyun, he needs someone right now. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to handle seeing his lifeless girlfriend alone. He needs Baekhyun.

  
Tears still flowing from his eyes, he was crying like a child. At loss for words.

  
Finally, Baekhyun answers.

  
“Hello, Chanyeol?”

  
“B-Baek… can you go with me? They already s-saw Chaeng. She w-was seen b-by the l-lake. They f-found her d-dead”

  
“Channie, calm down. I will go with you. Calm down”

  
Baekhyun can hear the honking of the cars in the background.

  
“Are you driving?”

  
“Y-yes”

  
“Oh my god, Channie. Please be careful”

  
That was the last thing Chanyeol heard before hearing a loud thud and seeing shattered pieces of glass.

☠️

  
Chanyeol is starting to regain his consciousness but he still can’t open his eyes.

  
Someone is holding his hand, tight.

  
“I killed her. I did it, I am the one who did it” a voice is whispering beside him.

  
“You are mine, Chanyeol, all mine. If I couldn’t have you then no one else will”

  
Slowly, Chanyeol opens his eyes. Fear slowly crept in him as he sees where he is and who’s with him.

  
“Where are we, B-Baekhyun?”

  
“You’re at my house” Baekhyun smirks.

  
The taller tried to look around the room, several jars are around him.

  
“Do you trust me, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun says, holding a scalpel in his hand.

  
“B-Baekhyun. What a-are you doing?”

  
“Claiming what’s mine”

  
Baekhyun smirks, looking like a lunatic as we walks slowly to the wounded guy in front of him.

☠️

“You’re finally mine” Baekhyun sweetly smils. “I promise you that we’re going to live happily.”

  
Baekhyun is talking alone, holding a jar while the tall’s boy body was laid in his room, lifeless and… heartless.

  
☠️

  
_**September 2, 2019 -- Monday** _

  
Baekhyun woke up, a smile creeping on his face. He is more than ready to face his last year in their university.

  
With a much more positive outlook at the moment, Baekhyun prepared for school, humming his favorite song.  
  


_**9 AM - University** _

  
Today is their first day at school as seniors. And no matter how positive he had been earlier, he can’t help but to feel a bit irritated with this orientation.

  
“Okay, class dismissed”

  
Finally! After an excruciating three hours of listening to their professor’s rants and shenanigans, they can finally go.

  
“Hey Baekhyun!” Chanyeol greets him.

  
Baekhyun smiles at the tall guy standing in front of him.

_We did it in the simulation, Baekhyun. Let’s do it now… for real._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
